


好哥们

by shgran



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Military, Dubious Consent, M/M, alpha!Suishi, alpha!obito, omega!Itachi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shgran/pseuds/shgran
Summary: 宇智波止水和宇智波带土是好哥们。
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Obito/Uchiha Shisui, 带鼬, 止鼬 - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

淋浴室狭小的空间里，雾气蒸腾，烧热的水流淋在天乾矫健优越的肌肉线条上，切割无数透明的水痕、流连着，滑过紧绷的腹肌，没入亲密无间的情欲深处。两股带有极强攻击力的信息素在暧昧的气氛里互相撕咬、挣扎、啃噬，谁也不甘服输。止水觉得他快要窒息了，也许事实上也是如此——过热的水温浇得浴室里湿气过重，本来就只能塞进一人的淋浴里挤进了两个身材高大的天乾，以至于他每次呼吸，都吸入粘稠浓厚的潮湿和另一人像被雨淋湿般的腐烂葡萄味道，像是被厚重的湿棉被捂住了口鼻。他有点喘不过气，还有些想吐。带土的信息素总是让他想吐。

于是他真的干呕起来。毫不客气。他的喉咙口火辣辣的，又干燥得很。带土随即伸过手来，掐住他的脖子，表情恶狠狠的，又喘着粗气，显然也不怎么好受。水流从他的刺毛脑袋上滑落下来，流过棱角分明的刚毅面孔，眼睛里的一潭墨黑深不见底。

止水直起身子，重重把带土推上墙。带土脚底一滑，差点摔跤，止水的虎口紧紧按着他的腰、又把他拾起，赤裸的性器撞上带土同样怒胀的欲望，粗壮的形状皆昭示着两人身为天乾卓绝的生育能力。然而越是优秀的天乾，对同性的排斥反应也就越大。天乾生来便是征服者、胜利者、捕猎者，绝不会允许另一个虎视眈眈的同性贸然闯入自己的领地，对自己的权利和荣誉造成威胁。

止水又低头干呕了。带土一个劲地骂着脏话，恨得不行，就觉得止水是故意的，非要把自己也引的吐了才高兴。止水也烦：傻逼，能不能别啥事都以为跟你有关？一句话把带土堵得语塞，怒火燃烧着更加浓烈的信息素，二人都发出痛苦的低吼，顶动着胯部，加快速度抵撞、摩挲着两根硬邦邦的鸡巴，让热水冲走溢出的汗水和分泌的前液。脖颈处的腺体随着脉搏而怦怦跳动着。

这是生理反应，谁也没有办法。他们已经试着每次都开着排风扇在浴室里做，好最高限度地减低信息素带来的抵触效应。水会将味道一并带走，但却也来不及赶上情欲中的天乾释放信息素的猛烈。他们肌肉紧绷、做好随时出击的准备，而理智压抑着将对面敌意的天乾击倒的欲望。

危险地眯起眼睛，止水望向他的远房表叔。血脉就是这么离谱的东西，明明带土才大了他一岁，按辈分他却该管他叫叔叔。好在带土也觉得这很无聊，所以鲜少拿辈分来压他。不过至少是同一个家族的人，做起事来也互相照应着，帮忙解决生理问题也似乎自然而然、顺理成章地成了两人之间共同的默契。这是最安全的，也是效率最高的——谁也不会说漏口出去、抹黑了宇智波的名字，哪怕这意味着要偶尔忍受另一个天乾反胃的味道。在几乎全是天乾的军校里，这似乎又成了每人都心知肚明的秘密。封闭式的环境、苛刻的训练、朝夕相处的队友，又是朝气蓬勃的年龄，自然得找些发泄的出口。同性之间的关系会更干净些，谁也不想牵牵扯扯，只靠生殖器交流，没有拥抱也没有亲吻，射完了就拉上裤子，心照不宣地闭口不提。

侵略的信息素从每一个角落密不透风地包裹环绕，强忍着生物进化发展的本能排斥，勃起的性器却坦然承认着最原始的欲望。湍湍水流冲下鼓胀的茎身，滚过暴起的血管和青筋，圆润而饱满的龟头磨蹭着，在止水的宽大的掌心里合拢、毫无章法地顶撞，带土后仰脑袋，撞在淋湿的瓷砖上，发出困兽般绝望地嘶吼，终于也忍不住地喉管痉挛、肚子里像翻江倒海般搅得一团糟。

快接近了，止水也快了。热腾的水雾中葡萄腐烂的味道更加浓郁，甜得要腻又晕得过分，就像猛灌了一瓶超市里廉价红酒，鼻腔里的后劲十足，喉咙粘在一起，缠人的气味怎么也散不去。换做无论是哪个地坤，都会被带土浓厚的信息素迷得腿软，站不住地要往他宽阔的怀里钻。作为天乾的止水，只会把另一个天乾所散发的炽烈气味当成挑衅，腺体超荷地运作着，争锋相对、剑拔弩张，要将仇视的味道压倒下去，要胜利、要打败，征服，然后宣告力量。于是止水的信息素也拔树撼山般滚滚而来，参天的树木牢牢扎根，腐朽的、历经风吹雨打的皲裂树皮流出新鲜的汁液，滚绿滚绿，缓缓溢出，无情而沉默地淹没僵持着的局面。

带土浑身都撼动着，勾勒出鼓起的肌肉块，隐藏着爆发的能量。他们赤裸的身体只隔着分毫的距离，没有相碰，却近得足以感受到彼此的体温，在热水冲刷下更加火热、灼烫的存在。这是他们能够接受的最近距离，再靠近一点，谁也说不准谁会失控地将对方丢出浴室里。他们只有怒胀的性器碰撞着，磨动着带来翻天覆地般的快感，离攀上顶端的那点越来越近。

带土在一声崩溃的怒吼后释放了，浓稠的白浊从抽动的茎身里射出，沾到止水的手和小腹上，难以忍受的炙热和黏糊很快被水流冲走，缓解了使肌肉抽搐的不适。止水也紧随其后地高潮了，冲动、激情，和那份焦灼汹涌澎湃地将他推上极点，饱实成熟的囊袋痉缩着，一股股喷射生殖腺分泌的流质，与清水混合一起滑落，好久才缓缓降落下来。

从高潮的余韵里慢慢找回神智时，止水意识到他和带土已经分开靠在了淋浴室的两边，相隔最远的角落、尽管狭窄的空间使距离仍旧有些过于亲密，宽阔胸膛起伏着，喘息着平复呼吸。隔着蒙蒙水雾和淋浴头的急湍望向带土，另一位天乾眼里兽欲的墨黑在水幕里融化而渐渐淡去，随着信息素的飘散而消零。

“操。”带土又骂了一句。止水点点头表示同意。

两个天乾之间的高潮总是带着痛苦的欢愉，却是难以言说的刺激，激起的战斗细胞放大了所有的感官、使得后劲也很大，需要好一会才能缓过来。两人都动作麻木地前后挤出了淋浴室，擦干身上残留的水滴和任何汗水的痕迹。止水走出门，在自己的床上翻找干净的内裤。带土靠在门栏边，浴室里腾腾的热浪翻滚着袭击他赤裸的后背，他开口问，“听说了吗？”

“什么？“

“富岳将军家的大儿子。”带土沉默了半刻，不知道是不是高潮的副作用，让他说话也迟钝不少，“已经破格录取了。”

止水点点头，开口的时候他正从湿漉漉的腿上抵抗摩擦力拉上内裤。“当然知道。”他笑了一声，“这么优秀的孩子，不听说都难。才16岁，还没分化呢，学校都已经抢着要了，说哪怕是地坤也照单全收。这可少见。”

“哼。”带土双手抱胸轻蔑哼了一声，有着不同意见。“上头这么说说罢了，年龄小看不出来。等分化完成，地坤的身体素质跟不上、发情期又麻烦得很，指不定就给退回去呢。”

“你这么觉得？“止水问。

“上头那群老顽固向来如此。”带土说。

“不是这个。”止水摇摇头，淋湿的卷毛被潦草地擦干，正不安分地到处乱翘着，“你觉得鼬是地坤？”

带土翘起一边嘴角露出一抹坏笑，姿势更加松弛地靠在门栏上。“拜托，你见过他长什么样吗？”他伸出两根指头放在嘴巴前亲了一口、然后送进空中，“那漂亮的小脸蛋，不是地坤我都不信。”

止水盯着带土，一言不发，看得带土浑身不舒服。“你瞅啥？”带土气得问道。

“你也蛮漂亮的。”止水微笑，深情地说。

带土瞪大眼睛，怪叫一声，大吼着挥着双手重重砰地关上浴室门，重新打开淋浴水，隔着门拼命骂着宇智波止水，就好像能够把刚刚被恶心到的东西洗干净似的。

罪魁祸首在门外毫不留情地笑成一团。


	2. Chapter 2

虽说宇智波鼬入学的消息传得纷纷扬扬，也不过是闲暇饭后随口的调笑，到最后也没多少人当大回事。止水甚至不知道这位宇智波的年轻后辈是什么时候入的学、进了哪个班，只是某个艳阳高照的下午路过操场，热得像团火炉，浸满汗臭味的各类信息素混杂在一起，被踩扁的青草也被熏得蔫巴巴的。宇智波鼬瘦削的身材在一群高大健硕的人群里格外显眼，匍匐爬过障碍物的动作敏捷而精准，袖口露出一小截葱白的手腕，上面沾了几痕泥巴和杂草，在阳光底下亮得刺眼。

止水将视线转回红胶跑道上，后知后觉意识到裤裆间动了动。

这份不恰当的欲望来得毫无征兆，却又迟迟不肯离去。止水低着头，看着雾气氤氲里，释放的白浊顺着水流环绕下水道打转，疲软的性器垂在腿间，小腹却里却仍像憋着什么，闷闷的，不爽得很，像在封闭狭小的浴室里蒸太久而烧热的脑袋。

正当止水动试图决定是否该为这份欲望作出实质行动，宇智波鼬敲响了门。

至于为什么门外站的是鼬而不是别人，止水自认自己还没有练出透视眼的本领来（那是隔壁家日向的专利，可不能侵权），也没有能如此明察秋毫的洞察力，便只能归功于向来敏锐的直觉，和有些说曹操曹操到的心虚。

要怪也得怪这敲门声，轻重和节奏都把握得明朗，礼貌得恰到好处，咚咚咚三下，随后耐心地等待屋里的人来开门。会来这扇门前的人，大多数都省略了敲门这道步骤，大大咧咧吵吵嚷嚷地推开，招呼着带土或者止水一起鬼混。到了毕业的年级，相处四年摸爬滚打的同僚们自然熟得不得了，恨不得大门天天敞开着。又不像是他们还有心再认识新朋友，毕竟马上就要分道扬镳，校园四方内所有角落都踏过无数遍，也没再探索的兴致。简而言之，门对面站着的，除了宇智波鼬，他也没期待着别人。

止水关了水龙头，潦草地擦了擦头发，浴巾围在胯间，脚底板湿答答地来开门，留下一地水渍。方才释放时留下的味道没来得及散去，潮热的雾气混合乔木稳重的味道从浴室飘出，森林深处又湿又烫的滚泉浇得皮肤发红。

知道鼬还未分化，对信息素的敏感程度几乎为零，而门外年轻的宇智波对此并无反应的表现，仍让止水觉得有些遗憾，也或许是松了口气。

“止水哥。”鼬轻巧地朝他伸出手来。

袖口露出的那一小截手腕，泥巴和杂草都已经清理干净。止水在想着些其他的东西，想着他很久没参加的家族聚会上，站在富岳旁边的身影；想着永远过长又政治偏向过重的发言，之宇智波、之警局；想着腕骨隔着皮肤的凸起，柔弱得有点像鼬一贯垂下的纤细睫毛，拿捏得当地收敛起锋芒。

汗水滴落在训练室的地板上。

止水握住那只手，手臂肌肉紧绷发力，猛地将鼬拽向他。手掌汗津津热乎乎的，止水能感觉到掌心里紧攥的那只手，骨骼捏挤，像某种鸟类的脖颈，颀长、瘦弱。然后他察觉到雁鸟蓦地掀起头颅，秀颀的颈项充满生命力地要夺回主权，汗湿的黑发映出光影浮漾湿湿的模样，几乎同时敏捷地反握，另一只手抓住他的大臂，要将他向后摔去。

两人面孔凑得极近的那一瞬间，止水望进鼬黑溜溜的眼珠子里，如同一颗保存良好的玻璃球，清澈又明亮，透明似窗；小巧的鼻尖上布满了细密的汗珠，又红红的，像从冰箱里取出的草莓。

止水想到当时他的手也是又湿又热的，但并不是汗水。他刚从浴室里出来，浑身都被淋过，湿湿地冒着蒸汽。

是宇智波鼬主动请他帮忙训练的。有点意料之外，却并不算惊讶。宇智波鼬，富岳家的长子，宇智波的天才，万众瞩目的三好学生，最害怕的当然是让家人失望，流于平庸。鼬确实优秀，可止水更加优秀。虽然说不准再过几年他会不会被迫让出宇智波最强的名号，不过现在鼬还年轻，技艺精湛，但经验青涩，谦卑之下掩藏着倔强的好胜心，乐于从一切可学习的地方吸收知识，止水自然也乐意成为那个走在他前面的人。

“可以是可以，但要是一不小心把你打伤了，富岳先生还不得把我从宇智波除名？”止水调笑着。

宇智波鼬坐在他的床沿边上，眼神安静又不带冒犯地扫视着寝室里的坏境。在看到带土的床下晒着几条皱巴巴的内裤时明显顿了一下，又不着痕迹地移开视线。“我还没那么脆弱，止水。”他说，嘴角浅浅笑着，窗外橙红的阳光照亮侧脸的轮廓。

止水有些心不在焉，撩了撩鼬的辫子。鼬登时浑身一惊，睁圆了眼睛望他。始作俑者自然得不得了地弯起眼睛，好像他们之间的关系本来就该如此亲密，而不是几年见不上一面、开口还得把名字和样貌花好久对上号的陌生亲戚。

“我有几个条件，”止水伸出三根手指，等鼬一脸期盼地认真看着他时才继续道，“先叫一声哥哥。”

鼬有点愣，半天才反应过来止水的确是认真的，且后者就坐在他旁边，仿佛有全世界的耐心，悠然自得地等着那声称呼，才愿意说下去。

“止水哥哥，我……”

“啊，“止水打断了鼬，似乎刚才短短的一声他已经足够满足，随即放下第二根手指，“要对我说实话。很难吗？可以不是现在，也不是明天，等你准备好的时候。随时随地，我会等你。”

最后，

“要相信我。”

止水故意让自己分神陷入鼬的眼睛里，黑亮亮的眼珠子专注而认真，漂亮的很，于是给鼬留下了个薄如蝉翼的破绽。常人不一定能够察觉，可止水知道鼬一定抓得住。反握住他的手在施力，越收越紧，攥在他上臂的手指也按入肌肉中，那截手腕因为用劲而鼓起肌腱，突出两道手筋的线条。战斗状态的天乾腺体发热着，汗水也弥漫森林中的泥土味，深埋大地的树根同源同生、盘根错节，僵持着，却仍旧失落落的——未分化的鼬察觉不到丝毫信息素的影响，得不到心跳加速、血液发烫的反应，他只凝神于手部和肌肉的动作，再过一秒就能将止水摔倒在地。

但是没有。

鼬在最后一刻松了力道，撇身躲过了胶着的周旋。止水只被扯得一个踉跄，很快站稳身子。鼬下意识地去扶，指尖碰到衣沿时又触电般地缩回，像是惊醒了一场梦，手足无措地站在原地。“你让步了。”鼬轻飘飘地念着。

止水望向鼬，脖颈处的腺体渐渐降温，挥发热量。“那你呢，小鼬？”他问。

鼬接过止水递来的水瓶，仍旧有些仿徨地眨着眼睛看他，仿佛还在试图清醒。“我不想伤到你。”鼬回答。

“你伤不到我。”止水很轻地笑了笑，伸手去碰碰鼬的下巴，又失望地摇了摇头，导致他微笑的眉眼有点伤感。“还记得我们的约定吗，鼬？”

说实话。鼬在心里重复道。那一瞬间他是害怕了，害怕听到止水摔在地上响起重重的一声闷响，害怕他受伤，害怕他因自己受伤，害怕看见倒在地上的他。——不，不是害怕，或许厌恶更加合适。他讨厌伤害别人，从很久以前就是如此。他厌恶着用自己的双手给别人制造伤痛。鼬当然知道这意味这什么，天乾是生来的战士，以征服和胜利作为血液的养分，他人的疼痛如饮甘醇。鼬能说服自己是还未分化所带来不够成熟的战斗欲，他却不确定他能够接受分化为天乾后完全改变的自己。若是地坤，他便更加动摇，他已经如此费劲全力掩饰不爱好争斗的一面，之后难道还需要掩饰更多柔软的、娇弱的、不够格当宇智波一族接班人的那些部分？鼬一遍遍期待着分化期一拖再拖，最好永远不来，让他当个安稳的泽兑，不用再如此纠结。

“明天见，止水。”

止水在等着鼬给不了的回答。空无一人的训练室里静悄悄的，只有鼬仓皇离开的脚步声。

鼬离开时正好碰回宿舍的带土。鼬礼貌地朝后者点了点头，喊了声“带土叔叔”算是打了招呼，蹭过他的肩膀走出了门。带土望望鼬的背影，又望望坐在床上只围着一条浴巾的止水，使劲嗅了嗅屋里的味道，瞪大了眼睛，左手握圈右手抽插，十分用力地朝止水比划：“？！”

止水悠闲地倒回床上，双手交叠枕在脑后，不做评论。


	3. Chapter 3

“我有一只猫。”

宇智波带土睡眼惺忪打开宿舍门的时候，看见的不是别人，正是宇智波鼬本尊，怀里蜷缩着一只小小的黑猫团，只露出尖尖的耳朵动弹几下。未等带土的脑袋有时间处理这份信息，宇智波鼬就灵活地从他身旁钻进屋里，手脚敏捷得也像猫似的，不出声。

“我们有一只猫。”止水匆匆忙忙跟在鼬的身后，补充道。

宇智波带土转头看看已经蹲在床后开始给小猫咪搭窝的宇智波鼬，又看看站在他面前挠头干笑的宇智波止水，决定他显然作为此地唯一的长辈、已经过了陪小孩子过家家的年龄，自暴自弃地接受现实去逗猫了。

小黑猫软软的前爪勾住鼬的指头，粉色的小猫嘴啃来啃去，又伸出倒刺的舌头绕着指尖舔。带土莫名觉得有些色情，不好意思地别过头去，被挂在自个儿床下的内裤呼到脸上，才人生第一次有了羞耻心般，手忙脚乱收起内裤，一边狠狠地瞪着止水，嘴形质问：“你带他回宿舍干嘛？！”

止水有眼力见儿，连忙帮着捧过带土怀里的一堆内裤，往衣柜里塞。“今天早上我和鼬去晨跑，灌木丛里钻出来一只小猫，被露水淋得湿漉漉得直发抖，脏兮兮的，看起来很害怕，所以我和鼬就想着……带土，这个是？”止水神情复杂地举起一条破破烂烂的内裤，裆部已经烂得抽丝，什么也兜不住。

“留着。”带土气呼呼地抱胸指示道。

好选择。止水透过裤裆的大洞看了看带土脸色，比了个拇指仔细地把破短裤叠好，继续道，“……所以我和鼬就想着可以先把它留在我们宿舍，再好好给他找个家。”

“为什么他自己的宿舍不成？”带土大拇指指了指在逗猫的鼬。

“鬼鲛他怕猫。”鼬开口。带土转头，看见小黑猫又扒着鼬的衣领钻了进去，被撑大的领口裸露出胸口一大片单薄的皮肤和突出的锁骨，拱来拱去的毛茸茸小猫头似乎是很痒，鼬被逗笑了，低头用下巴去蹭。

为什么好像还是这么色情？带土想不通了。

“鬼鲛他怕猫。”止水紧跟着重复道。

带土比比划划出一个这么高这么粗的壮汉，脸上一个大大的问号。

止水严肃地点头。

“……好吧，它可以呆上几天。”带土松口道，在止水高兴起来前拿手指很恨指他，“但你要负责喂奶铲屎梳毛，如果管理员来检查你最好把它藏藏好，我还差一个处分就要被逐出宿舍了，到时候无家可归的不是它，是我。”

流程过于熟练，要承认的是这不是他们第一次在宿舍里偷偷养其他的活物。那年带土看学校游泳队队长矢仓十分不顺眼，于是在床底下养了一盆金鱼，并每天一条的扔进矢仓的更衣室储藏柜里，金鱼升级成鲤鱼，鲤鱼升级成螃蟹，直到止水把一锅水鲜全都煮了，给全层人开荤；止水更甚，明目张胆地将一将卷毛金毛狗违规藏进宿舍，美名其曰训练警犬，那卷毛狗伸着舌头傻乎乎哈气的样子和止水别无二致，带土一看见那一人一狗就头疼，连着在图书馆睡了好几天。

“带土，你要是无家可归，我一定会收留你的。”止水真诚地保证道。

带土蹲下身去检查鼬用衣服堆的简易猫窝，已经认命自己的袜子会沾满猫屁股味，小猫从鼬的衣领里冒出脑袋来，蓝蓝的眼珠子转了转锁定带土，突然呲牙咧嘴地喵一声，炸起毛猛地挠了一掌——

“不行，不可以！坏猫猫！”鼬低低喊着，不轻不重地拍了小猫的脑袋。带土摸了摸手臂上的红痕，鼬提着小猫的前爪让它后脚离地地站起来：“快向带土叔叔道歉。”

小猫咪倔强地和带土大眼瞪小眼，爪子伸出尖利的指甲，不服输的胡须抖来抖去。随后从鼬的手里挣脱开来，甩着尾巴扭着头去蹭鼬的小腿，甜甜奶奶地喵喵着。

……是错觉吗，这只猫怎么这么像宇智波佐助？

安顿好了猫，鼬向止水嘱咐了好一会，才依依不舍地走了。谁知道在门外发生了什么，反正止水回屋的时候一脸幸福，就差从脑袋上飘出粉色的爱心，傻乎乎的样子又让带土想起那条卷毛金毛狗。

“我怎么遇不上这种好事？”带土念叨着。

“嗯？”止水没听清带土在嘟囔什么，恍神过来开口，“带土，我恋爱了。”

带土：“……”

“哇，真是太令人惊讶了。” 带土棒读。

止水对带土的嘲讽置若罔闻，倒在床上望着天花板，回味着刚刚鼬告别时踮脚在他脸颊上轻轻蹭过的嘴唇，软软的，干净的，什么味道也没有，却让他心里波涛汹涌，清晨空气里树荫下的风声哗哗。带土蹲在他床边，看着止水一动不动的样子，出声道，“你不是吧，那可是富岳家的儿子，这你都敢玩？”

“不是玩。”止水抗议。

“他还没分化。”带土补充。

“我知道。”止水有些头疼，“但……我想过了，小鼬就是小鼬。他最近一直很辛苦，也很努力，自我要求那么高，动不动就封闭着苦练不爱说话，今天遇见这只小猫才高兴起来。……我想，不管小鼬分化成什么性别，天乾还是地坤，我可能还是喜欢他。”

带土：“不会吧，你小子真是同性恋啊？”说着立刻躲远了。

“操。”止水抓起枕头，扔向某个自恋过头的宇智波，“是同性恋也不喜欢你。”

“行行行。那可说不准，我的魅力可是没那么好抵挡的，不过下次我们可不能一起洗澡了……”带土挡下枕头挥挥手表示投降，看着一团小黑猫跳上止水的胸前，圆溜溜的蓝眼睛精神抖擞，终于忍不住指了指问，“你不觉得它在瞪你吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

被伏击了。

带土怎么也想不到原本只是一场例行的野外生存训练，会演变成一场截杀的突袭。他冲刺般的飞奔，眼前皆是如注的暴雨，一层厚厚的水帘将天地之间的界限迷糊成白茫茫的一片，脚步踩在浸烂的泥里一深一浅，几乎什么也看不见，但他可以闻到鼬的味道。

那是刚刚初潮、属于地坤的信息素。纯净、甘甜、流动，在湿透的夜里仍旧清晰，连倾盆的雨水都无法将这份味道打散，又似乎是融进了雨里，凉瓦瓦地翻涌，潮湿的雨水味和泥土的腥味混合一起。带土辨别不出准确的味道，他却已经浑身发烫，淋湿的衣服粘在汗涔涔的背后就像在烧，被牵动的欲望在腿间勃起，炙热地顶着大腿内侧，时刻提醒着带土他所渴求的东西。

鼬。

带土是这么找到他的——年轻的地坤伏趴在河边，清瘦的身子颤抖着，蜷缩成一团，雨水中像是振动过度的一簇火苗，燃烧的体温和情欲在水流、暴雨、泥浆里模糊了边界，摇摇晃晃，潦草地溢出，水塘里的柳条瑟瑟发抖。带土单膝跪下，将他从水潭里捞起，隔着薄薄的制服碰到他过烫的皮肤，地坤的气味像是戳破了薄弱的卵黄膜而扑出，仿佛涨潮的滔滔河水将漫过河沿外溢。

鼬的嘴唇苍白，小巧的脸庞上溅上几道泥印，湿答答的黑发粘在脸上，在暴雨里溢漾柔亮，反着青蓝色的幽光，仿佛是趁着雨重从池塘里蜿蜒爬出的毒蛇，缓慢绞捕沉睡的猎物，于是带土不自觉地把他搂紧一些，拦在他背后的手察觉到紊乱的心跳，风将揉乱树叶沙沙作响，像葡萄酒里的吱吱冒气的气泡，酸酸甜甜刺着舌头。

带土兜着他的腿弯，抱着怀里滚烫的人站起身，咕咚一声，鼬手里紧攥的一只苦无掉了下去，砸凹了一小块汀土。他的手也失了力，随着苦无一齐坠落，白净净的手臂在空中晃了晃，黑蒙蒙的雨夜里也像一条从竹篓里滚出的白蛇。带土收紧胳膊，四处寻着能避雨的洞、山崖，什么都好，沉甸甸的酒酿向下坠着，呲溜溜的气泡又翻腾着往上浮滚，刚刚成熟的地坤闻着什么都不像，又像匝绕着整个天地，雨水沿着河一同冲涌流动，渗着细汗的冰块晃动着叮当碰壁，密集的气泡依附上透凉的表面，融化后混于水中。

鼬在他怀里动了动，像是醒了，或许他一直醒着，只是方才积攒了力气挪动。他淋湿的脸微微偏偏，埋进带土的胸，雨水沿着鼻梁的侧面和下颌角滚下去，“对不起，”他说。声音很轻，被落雨打散了，带土得俯下头才听得到。

“不是你的错，”嘶哑的嗓音染上了浓厚的情欲味道，厚重许多。鼬被雨浸湿的长发也凌乱地粘在他的手臂上，毒蛇用强壮逶迤的身体缠紧、绞获，赤裸的鳞片感受猎物逐渐窒息的挣扎。“不必道歉——该死。”带土骂了一句，又骂了一句。他拖着鼬躲进了山脚下的洞穴，军靴踏过脏兮兮的积水，将他靠在一块较为平滑的石头上。不是鼬的错——的确不是他的错，生为地坤不是他的错，初潮突发也不是他的错；伏击的人目标太过明显地冲着鼬而来，催情的药剂促使初潮的突然降临，哪怕失手，同僚的天乾被兽性驱使、又压抑许久，也不会放过占有甜美地坤的好时机。那时所有人都发了疯，各式各样的信息素澎湃掀起，鱼龙混杂，连带土都被重压得想吐，也不敢想象鼬是怎样的滋味。一开始他帮鼬拦挡着，后来他也红了眼，裤裆里的阴茎硬梆梆火烫烫地杵着，磕磕碰碰带着鼬跑了两里地，又有零三几人追上，带土迎面一拳将人摇摇晃晃击退几步，扯着他的胳膊拽回来摔向另一人，两人滚成一团倒在地上，再回头去看鼬，只瞧见他崖尖上倾身一倒，就没了身影，雨斜斜地淋着，晃着白茸茸的坠线，暗蓝的天幕里消失了一小撇墨点。

——但他可以怪富岳，怪他把他的儿子过早地送进军校里。不管鼬又多么优秀，他仍旧是个十六岁的孩子，腿和胳膊都细细长长，只顾着拔高、还没来得及长开；身为宇智波又太过危险，暗中势力试图分权，鼬又是个简单、容易下手的目标，作为万众瞩目的天才，下任族长的候选人，引导他发情，无论被谁标记，都会让宇智波一族颜面扫地。他也可以怪过于注重名誉的学校，收鼬入学，只顾自己荣誉漂亮，却从未考虑过一个未分化的地坤在皆是天乾的环境是多么的危险。

他怪宇智波过于陈腐的规矩，怪突如其来的暴雨，怪失控的队友。鼬躺在那儿，钟乳石晃下影影绰绰的影子，苍白的脸色被照得泛蓝，单薄的胸膛微弱地起伏着。带土俯下身去，让勃起的欲望抵着湿滑的布料，呼吸深重而危险，浑身的肌肉都紧绷着、颤抖着，克制着一捅即进的冲动。

他怪宇智波鼬。

若躺在此处的是任何另外的地坤，他完全不需要考虑。他可以不顾他的死活，让发狂的天乾们争夺他的标记权而大打出手，或是直接将他拖进角隅、狠狠地占有，发泄狂暴的欲望，埋进地坤湿润温热的甬道里，在鼬白皙的皮肤上留下青紫或者红褐的痕迹，信息素彼此交融，喘息、哭喊、尖叫，疼痛和侵略永远比欢愉要多。

但他是宇智波鼬。作为宇智波，他是族长的继承人；作为鼬，他是止水的恋人。想到这里，他又忍不住自嘲地笑了。止水知道鼬是地坤，一定很高兴，那小子已经为了这种事纠结很久了。用他的话来说，他虽然不在乎鼬的性别，但他不确定鼬是否一样，若是鼬想找个传统的地坤过日子，他又有什么资格反对？

这下次他不用担心了。带土低声念着，惊动了鼬。望向他的眼里盛满了月下的水，盈盈惶惶，眼角的一抹红在夜幕下显得靛蓝，纤细的睫毛颤了颤，仿佛屈尊降贵般轻轻阖上，遮住眼底的脆弱和决然。说不好是鼬先伸手兜住了带土的脖颈，还是带土先顶开了隐秘的入口，鼬将脸埋在带土的颈窝里，瘦弱的肩膀不住抖动，像是在哭。倾盆的暴雨砸在洞穴边，拉开一道水幕，积水一滚一滚地溢进来，泥酱被雨水砸得咕噜咕噜冒泡，像煮开的水，滚烫却冰凉。鼬也是滚烫的，柔软的肠肉像是谄媚般绞裹天乾粗壮的性器，滑腻的淫水从交合处流出，他的脸色却是冰凉的，紧拥着他的后背挠下划痕的手也是冰凉的，他像在挣脱，像在求饶，带土一下下顶撞进最深处，鼬也被撞得一下下往前涌，他的哭泣几乎没有声响，像是喘不过气来，紧紧地抱着他融进骨肉里，仿佛要带土替他呼吸，替他痛，替他哭，替他高潮，重新塑形，又想叫他将所有的痛苦施加于身。

带土听见鞋底踩泥的响动，抬起头，模模糊糊的身影，随即是另一股天乾压迫的信息素被溅在地上的雨带来。鼬的喉咙一紧，带土以外的气味让他干呕，随后又咳起来，喉管痉挛，带着浑身都哆哆嗦嗦，被雨水浸湿的皮革发着浓厚的腥味，带土尝到血腥，低吼一声，充满威胁，像守护猎物的野兽，用极近窒息的力道，揽着鼬整个单薄的后背将他按进怀里，更加凶猛地冲撞起来，鼬发出痛苦的呜咽，更让带土气血上涌，释放强烈的信息素，要覆盖另一股不该属于这里的味道。涩酸的酒酿味让鼬晕晕乎乎的，也许是醉了。带土每块肌肉都充满着蓄势待发的力量，预备着、观察着，直到来人踏进山洞内，近乎同时，带土迅雷不及掩耳从腰带背后的刀鞘抽出匕首，爆发的一秒，直直掷进侵入者的胸膛，发出一声黏糊的闷响，随后重重倒下。他眼里什么也看不清，黑色的天、白色的雨、褐色的血，刀刃穿透血肉，动脉砰砰作响，腺体鼓胀地随脉搏而跳动，手里拥着鼬的颤抖的后背，隔着皮肉底下脊椎骨痉挛般地舒展又蜷曲，崩溃般不成调地抽噎，滚滚的热潮浇淋在深埋的性器顶端，软嫩的宫颈口在磨碾下顶开，带土才意识到鼬是高潮了。细腻的软肉抽搐着绞紧天乾的阴茎，无力地想将他留住，带土的肩膀被泪水沾湿了一块，热乎乎的，和冰凉的雨水不同。鼬也暖乎乎的，在冷盈盈的夜里执着地发热，两团火聚在一起，鼬闻起来像雨和泪，带土将鼻子埋进地坤的颈窝里，发狠地吸着，毫无章法地冲撞着，低吼着，在成结的前一刻跌跌撞撞地退出，发泄在暖热的甬道里。鼬又像是晕了过去，仍旧靠在他的怀里，隔着湿透的衣服传来热乎乎的体温，让带土想起宿舍里睡在他胸口的小猫，软软的，热乎乎地打着呼噜，蜷在他胸膛前一震一震。


	5. Chapter 5

“我已经在路上了，还有二十分钟——你以为我不想吗？这时候被交警拦下来难道能帮我更快赶回去？操！”嘹亮刺耳的喇叭声从听筒里传出，带土不由偏开头，显然止水已经不在和他说话，“开得这么慢，插个什么队？！”

带土掏了掏耳朵，重新贴上话筒，“不关我的事，你飞也他妈给我飞回来，这烂摊子本来就不该我管。我已经仁至义尽了，妈的。你以为在寝室里藏个发情的地坤有多简单？这学期的雷锋奖非我莫属。”

“我应该在那儿的。” 止水说，他开上跨城的桥，夜幕里粼粼的湖面被雨打得波澜起伏，橙黄的车灯与车灯连成一片，圆澄澄晕染在车窗上，极速挥动的雨刷器推走水渍，又重新淋满。源源不断的车流汇成一束，远远的楼房窗户里的灯火倒映在黛青的湖里，又被打碎、被撞裂，波涛澎湃，风的呼啸，发动机的震颤如同吟唱，灯光如同举起的火炬，仿佛某种巨大的生物要从深海里升起。止水重复道，“我应该在那儿的。”

话筒另一边叹了口气，“别后悔了，好吗？快点回来就成。”带土转头看了看躺在床上的鼬，已经换上了干净衣服，闻着依旧像湿透的夜，带土又感觉到脖颈的腺体砰砰跳动。他将浴室的通风口打开，又搬出风扇，怕鼬着凉，对着窗口摇头晃脑呼呼地吹，百叶帘啪啪地拍着窗框，连房间里的夜色也被一同吹出，于是只剩下薄淡的昏暗。

“他受伤了吗？”止水问。

带土沉默了半刻，怕是被鼬听到似的压低了声音，靠在风扇背后的墙上，让逆风将短袖掀起吹得鼓蓬蓬，露出一截健壮的腰腹，肌肉的线条在阴沉的寝室里打上虚晃的光影，又被静静垂落的下摆遮上。“不是很重，一点轻伤。”朝窗外向下看去，宽阔寥寥的操场暗淡无光，格外寂落，只能勉强就着湿湿的月光分辨出篮球框和跑道雨溅起的轮廓，“如果不是他非要从山上跳下去的话。”带土想着纷纷攘攘的雨中，崖边消失的短短一撇，过于仓促，以至于没了重量，往下坠落，更像被雨淋乱打散的一团烟。他侧脸用肩膀挟住手机，空出的手将风扇移得靠窗更近，风雨、发动机和喇叭声中止水在那头着急地说着些什么，带土转过头去看向鼬，后者窸窸窣窣地掀开被子挪到床边，赤脚踩在地板上，上半身仍隐在阴影里，踩在月光里的小腿消瘦得让红肿的脚腕看起来更加夸张，带土掐了电话，三脚两步跨到鼬跟前，就要把他按回去。

“不，” 鼬简短地拒绝，“我该回去了。”

“你想去哪？” 带土生气了，将鼬的胳膊拽得更紧，“我把你一路背回来是想要你到处乱跑的吗？还是我看起来像个冤大头？人没了我该怎么向止水交代？”

“你不需要向止水交代。” 鼬也生起气来，恨恨地咬着牙，挣脱着，“我不是他的人。”

“宇智波鼬，你这时候装什么清高？” 带土笑了，念着鼬的全名。他们共有的姓氏在鼬的身上，却代表着众星捧月的期待、荣耀和赞扬——宇智波富岳不记钱财地培养着他优秀的长子，事事安排，吃穿住行向来是最好的，由此鼬虽不放纵，却也娇惯。当带土整日一边打工一边苦读，才堪堪擦过录取线考进军校时，委员会已经破格向鼬抛出了橄榄枝，让鼬顺风顺水地入了校。总是活在完美的泡沫里的人，是怎么也体会不到现实的真相的。他看得出鼬构想着理想的世界，那么得理所当然，以为他与止水是两厢情愿，自然互不相欠，哪怕分化后也是如此。但当然不是，带土想着。地坤总是欠着天乾的。欠他们感激，欠他们臣服，欠他们依赖，人和心都要俯首贡上。也许鼬还是太年轻了，他对第二性别的理解，仅仅停留在书本和平等教育上。所以他以为分化过后，他仍有权利做出自己的选择；或许本该如此，他却没意识到包裹着他的那层完美的、脆弱的气泡已经破灭了。于是鼬单薄得像张纸，如同月色般莹莹发亮般的淡白，苍白的脸色，苍白的小腿，在大雨盆泼中溅上泥泞，脚腕折断后发红、发肿，渐渐腐烂。他的一半身子隐在黑暗里，一半身子踩在光亮下，处于理想和现实的交界处，却被推挤着、踉跄着，两边都不属于。风扇吹得百叶帘啪啪作响，晃动的阴影流连在鼬的脸上，一会明，一会暗，就显得更加不真实。带土伏下身，挡住了窗外的月光，将鼬滞留在阴湿的黑暗里。“你想回哪去？你一踏出这门，整栋楼的人都得顺着味找你不可，你能躲哪？还是你又要演一次贞洁烈妇再跳次楼？你腿倒是也够摔的。你要打算回你宿舍，你觉得你那鲨鱼头室友是会护着你，还是把你的逼都肏烂？早知道你这么来者不拒，我怎么就没把你丢在河边，反正也没差别，对吧？——不想当他的人，还成天和他纠缠不清，你原本的打算是什么？”带土紧紧扣着鼬的手腕，每吐出一个字，都将后者压向床铺，天乾的气味浓郁地弥漫、发酵，厚重而危险，汽酒翻滚的细沫如同平静深渊里掩藏的疯狂，将鼬本已减弱的信息素再度勾出，地坤脖颈临时标记的腺体又发烫起来，却有几丝凉意攀上后颈，像带着近乎卑微的痛楚而流下的泪，湿湿冷冷，渴求着天乾的抚慰和永久的结合。

昏暗的夜里，带土却能清晰地看见鼬瞪大的眼睛，眼圈泛红，在夜色里成了深重的淤紫，眼白也成了透明的淡蓝，像一双干燥的玻璃珠，盛在垫着丝绒的红木盒里，流转着光晕，却没有一滴泪水。但鼬闻起来还是太湿了，嗅觉和视觉被混淆，重叠在一起，看起来便像在哭。当带土的阴茎再一次挤进地坤黏腻柔软的肉穴，他也只是紧紧闭上了眼睛，眼角干涸，并不出声。

“反抗我。” 带土吼道，“为什么不反抗我？！”

他的喊声是寂静的，没有回响。风扇摇头晃脑呼呼地吹着，窗外的雨声喧嚣不停，军板床咯吱咯吱地摇。鼬似乎整个人都是湿的，头发被湖水浸了半宿，有股半潮的雨霉味，皮肤却是干的，被褥也是干的。最湿的地方是地坤汩汩流水的穴道，从交合的地方源源不断地溢出，无论天乾的性器如何胀大也仍旧堵不住的源泉。带土发狠地操干着，他明明确信地坤就该对天乾如此地服从，鼬毫无反抗的姿态却更让他恼怒起来。震怒的信息素仿佛撩动了地板上的锡盘，带土恍神了两秒，才意识到是被闹醒的小黑猫从床底下钻出来，对这场单方面的强奸无动于衷，很快地转移注意力，猫爪不怕死地摁起蚊香盘的边缘，咣咣地玩。一点火星模糊地晃动，虹膜上映出的橙红是唯一有生命力的地方，燃尽的烟灰尽数碎裂倒塌，散去苍白的灰，让带土有种鼬也会这般断裂、苍白死去的错觉。

“宇智波鼬。”带土重复地念道，一下比一下更重地顶撞到深处，碾过地坤稚嫩的宫颈，才能获得鼬一丝克制的颤抖，以作为他活着的信号，“宇智波鼬……宇智波鼬。”

鼬猛地睁开眼睛，像窒息的人最后的挣扎，却不是回应他。

带土听见门开了。


End file.
